


Magic Is the Greatest Thing

by curiously_me



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Is the Greatest Thing

'Magic,' Arthur thought, 'is the greatest thing in the world!'

Oh, he'd never admit it aloud (especially not with Uther still onthe trone), but he absolutely **loved **magic.

As he lay in his bed, Arthur could feel the soothing tendrils sliding underneath his skin, finding each and every hurt and just... making them go away.

Arthur moaned quietly, enjoying how his muscles gave way before the magic and relaxed. He was nearly asleep and probably would have fallen into slumber many minutes earlier, if it weren't for the pesky itch on his left ear. He was too comfortable to do anything about it, though, so he continued to lay there, a heap of princely mush and relaxation.

* * *

Merlin smiled, pleased with just how quickly Arthur had allowed his magic to help.

He'd been keeping a close eye on Arthur all day, as a man-servant should, and his efforts were being rewarded. On their way from the Great Hall after dinner, Arthur had turned aside and vomitted, grasping his head in his hands. He'd been fighting a migraine for hours, stubborn prat.

Now, Merlin watched his prince succumbing to both his magic and sleep. Arthur really was cute just before sleeping, all long lines and relaxed limbs sprawling on the bedsheets.

A slight movement, the tiniest hint of discomfort, and Merlin reached out, caressing Arthur's ear for just a moment before continuing his massage.

Merlin would stay all night, just enjoying the sight of Arthur sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

'Love you.' Arthur's last thought as he slid into sleep.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

END

**Author's Note:**

> **Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** Written for May 29, 2010.  
> **Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
